


Unrequited

by ktingly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, British English, College, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Love, M/F, M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, POV First Person, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bodt, POV Multiple, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, jeanmarco, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktingly/pseuds/ktingly
Summary: It all started with one tall freckled stranger, one oblivious blond and one crushing best friend, is this love triangle destined to be, or is it all just unrequited love?It all started at a beach party.. little did they know it would end up like this.3 Simple rules, what was so difficult about that?





	1. Prologue

There were 3 known steps I had always been told in order for me to “achieve” an amazing summer; 

Alcohol, parties, and friends,  
New experiences,  
Having sex with anything and everything that moves,

What fifteen-year-old Eren and I didn’t see coming when we wrote this list was that a perfect summer filled with parties, fights and alcohol could be changed so drastically by a tall, freckled stranger. Scratch that, nobody could ever have predicted this happening - but I’m getting ahead of myself. 

Let me introduce myself properly; My name is Jean, and this is the story of how I met Marco Bodt.


	2. Chapter One - Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second fic written by myself ktingly, and my best friend Xalder.
> 
> We hope to up improve, continue to update and provide you readers with an in-depth story you'll be able to share with fellow Jeanmarco shippers everywhere! 
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you enjoy!!

Six months earlier

“Shit!”  
“Jean, language!”  
“Sorry, I just stubbed my toe on the stupid door stop again.” I huffed, throwing an apologetic look to my mom, trying not to laugh at her covering my younger sisters’ ears with her hands. Amber, my nine-year-old sister was as oblivious as ever, sitting on the small stool whilst my mom finished plaiting her long blonde hair with tiny flowers.  
“Where are you going?” I raised my eyebrow, detaching the lens from the body of my precious camera and setting them both safely back into the bag.  
My mother rolled her eyes with a smile; “I told you earlier, we’re heading for a meal at the seafood place down the road and then the kids disco for Amber later in the evening-“ Amber pouted at the use of the word ‘kids’ but my mom ignored it, “Are you going to come with us? It’s out last night before we leave.”  
I shrugged, kicking my shoes off into the centre of our small cabin’s living room, my dad scooped them up with a scowl before throwing them on the pile of shoes in the corner, flecks of sand flying through the air and settling on the cream rug. “I’ll see what Eren’s doing first. I think he wants to go to the beach and watch the fireworks from there tonight or something.” I shrugged again, throwing a scowl back at my dad.  
“Well as long as you have your phone on you and a key to the cabin, I suppose that will be alright.” My mom sighed quietly.  
“You’re definitely not taking that camera with you, not at this time of night.” My dad leaned across me to grab the TV remote, turning the volume up on the 24/7 news channel.  
“Yeah, yeah. I know.” I rolled my eyes, dropping onto the couch, “I’ll take my phone and use that instead.”  
“That’s a grand’s worth of a camera you have Jean, so ‘yeah, yeah’ all you like, you can leave it on your bedside table before you go.” he repeated again,  
“Yes. I know.” I repeated, rolling from the couch I grabbed my camera bag and strolled back to my temporary bedroom.  
-  
Me – 6:42pm: Hey, are we still goin’ to this party?  
Eren – 6:44pm: Uh? Hell yeah we are! Meet me @ 8 by the sand dunes near my cabin, you dick, I told you this information already?

Me – 6:44pm: calm down you prick, no need for that language, you love me really. Sorry I’m not as perfect as Prince Jaeger over there. See ya soon. 

I smiled at the dumb middle finger gif he sent back before pulling the charger cable from the bedside table and putting my phone onto charge. If I was meeting him at eight, it gave me about an hour to get ready and I still hadn’t eaten anything.  
“Mom?” I shouted – no reply. I sighed, jogging out of my room and back through the cabin. “Mom? Is there any food left?” I called again, she peered from the kitchen doorway.  
She rolled her eyes, “I told you we were all going out to dinner because we had no food in the cabin before you went galivanting off to god knows where with your camera, so unless you want....” she paused before rummaging through the cupboards “beans on toast? Then no there isn’t anything left to eat.” She held up a battered looking tin of beans and the saddest looking loaf of bread.  
“Yeah that’ll do, thanks.” I nodded, stepping across the kitchen/ living room partition before being yanked back by my mom and a wooden spoon.  
“Don’t look at me doing it for you! You’ll have to do it yourself because we’re already late for our reservation. Amber! Get your shoes on sweetie.” She shouted down the hallway over my dad’s obscenely loud news broadcast. I pouted and picked up the can opener from a kitchen drawer and set about making the gourmet 79p beans on £1.30 toast.  
***  
After scoffing down the food, showering and styling my hair, I threw on my beach-party appropriate clothing from the crumpled mess on the floor before walking off to Eren’s cabin.  
“Are you alright? Looks like you were dragged through a hedge mate,” Eren laughed as he poured the last of his ready-salted crisps into his mouth, a few crumbs landing on his blue shirt.  
“Yeah, I was running late. It’s not that bad is it?” I pushed it around and ran my fingers through it a few times,  
“You’re really gonna have to sort your hair,” He laughed, reaching into the cabin and grabbing a tiny mirror from the counter. “It looks messier than mine, and that’s saying something.” He grinned,  
I ran my hands through the dirty blonde mess again and pushed it to the left, it was still sticking up but well it’s the best I was going to get.  
“Fuck it lets go.” I shrugged giving up and passing the mirror back,  
“That’s more like it.” Eren grinned again as he nudged me with his elbow pushing me towards the beach.

 

The music from the party was faint by the time we reached the beach path, but the deep drone of the bass rumbling through the soft sand showed there was still a party in full swing, and as we approached the large sand-dunes you could start to see the mass amount of people, most of them looking like they were in university.

“Dude! What the hell! We’re not gonna be able to stay here! These people are like five years older than us!” I murmured to Eren as we approached the lit-up bonfire area.  
“And? Your point is? There are people that are our age here, hell, look at that guy. One hundred percent underage for sure, just relax and enjoy yourself.” he threw me a can that he nabbed from warm cooler whilst he cracked his own open before dancing off somewhere. Always the party-goer, Eren was.

For the first ten minutes I stood by the cooler full of drinks for a while, too nervous to pick up another can or even move for that matter, so instead I started to people watch. A guy in a pale blue fitted shirt and dark chinos caught my eye the most, the way that his shirt was half buttoned up and clung to him was what first caught my attention, then it was his smile when he laughed, my eyes were almost certainly lingering on him far to long for it not to be called gawking, that was until he looked directly at me.  
My mouth felt dry and I couldn’t stop looking at him, Jean stop looking! You’re like that episode of Spongebob where he shrivels up because he has no water. Drink and look away you idiot! My subconscious screamed, Look away now!  
He smiled, a confused yet know it all smile before sliding between two girls in bikinis and shorts. I put the can to my mouth and looked away, focusing on the embers of the fire, wishing for the sand to part and for me to fall through to a dark abyss, or you know, something slightly less dramatic.

“Fuck it.” I mumbled under my breath as I reached down for a bottle of something blue, twisting the cap open I took a huge gulp before looking over the where he was stood, to see he was gone. What? Looking around where I was stood I still couldn’t see him. I shrugged, almost sighing with relief I looked at my phone before shoving it in my pocket and wondering towards the party a little more. Eren clearly wasn’t going to come back any time soon. 

I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as I rolled the bottle between my thumb and forefinger and finishing the contents off in one go. It wasn’t fun without someone to hang out with, so I carried on walking, stopping past the watery cooler and picking up another colourful bottle I felt someone tap my shoulder.  
“You dick! Where have you been,” I flipped the cap off again, “I’ve been waiting for you to- Oh shit.” I turned around and froze. It wasn’t Eren, it was the blue shirted guy from earlier.  
“I uh… I thought you were my friend, sorry.” I stuttered, how do you apologise for calling a complete stranger a dick?  
“Fucking watch it man!” His nostrils flared, before his angry expression softened and he started laughing. My eyes were wide.  
“I-I…”  
“I’m joking, I’m Marco, chill.” he grinned showing off the dimples on his cheeks and crooked smile.  
“J..Jean my names Jean” I stammered losing my words, before mentally slapping myself. I stepped back slightly and tried to smile without it seeming creepy, get it together Jean! I mentally scolded myself.  
“I’ve never met anyone called Jean before,” he quizzed with furrowed brows, reaching down to grab himself a drink from the cooler we had taken to standing next to.  
“I’ve never met anyone called Marco before,” I countered with a grin, sipping the red liquid from the bottle I had just grabbed.  
“Touché.” He smirked, leaning against the beaches warning sign flag pole.  
“I see what you did there, are you gonna surprise me with anymore French or is that your vocabulary exhausted?” I playfully teased,  
“ça dépend de ce que tu veux que je dise chérie” he smirked playfully biting his tongue and winking.  
I smiled, depends what you want me to say sweetheart.  
“You’re a right charmer, aren’t you? So where did you learn French?” I noted the rolex on his wrist, “Did the ski resort in the Alps not understand English?” I shot back with a grin, he feigned mock hurt.  
“Oh you wound me, Jean. High school, top of the class if you must know.” he bragged, brushing away the invisible dust off of his shoulders. “Fancy another drink? Something a bit stronger than that piss water?” He scrunched his nose and poured my drink into the sand in front of me.  
“I guess I have no choice now, do I? Where do you want to go?” I smiled, trying my best to stay calm as I flirt with him, and at this point regardless of whether he’s into guys or not, I couldn’t care less.  
He took my wrist and pulled me down the beach. “Follow me”

On our journey to wherever Marco grabbed a bottle from a table before spinning to face me as he walked backwards, “this is single malt whisky, care for a swig?” As he broke the seal of the cap dropping it on the floor,  
“Oops, looks like we’d better finish it now” he grinned before handing me the bottle, I took a drink of the brown liquid my face shrivelled up before choking slightly, this stuff was strong.  
“Good right?” He chuckled before taking a gulp himself,

We must have wandered down half of the beach by now singing god awful songs and the whisky well half of that had gone and to be honest so had I, we approached some rocks where we managed to sit down, the moonlight casting reflections on Marcos face, highlighting every constellation of freckle that he had, our eyes somehow locked again this time he was much, much, closer. Our foreheads met, my eyes watched as he licked his lips swallowing just after, and somehow, I followed that action.  
The kiss was gentle, tender almost, his hand perched in the back of my neck half in the mess of hair, it was the perfect moment like a movie scene, the kiss became more needy, I found myself running my hands all over his chest, running my fingers over his buttons - he was well built, I started remembering the rules and all I could think about was number three, but sex on a beach? Anal on the rocks? No not personally my cup of tea though my train of thought and the kiss was broken when shouting could be heard calling Marcos name. 

“Marco? Marco? Where are you, dickwad?”  
“POLO!” another guy shouted with a drunken laugh,  
“Shit, I’ve got to go.” He shot up off the rock suddenly like I had scolded him. “Shit, okay, uhm. Thank you for the lovely evening, Jean.” he called after stumbling backwards off the rocks  
“Well fuck.” I laughed, what do I do now? I’ve just made out with a guy I’ve only just met, he could be 10 years older than me for all I know and Eren’s probably looking for me and I have no phone battery. I looked down at the brown bottle of whiskey in my hands and shrugged, taking another revolting swig I stumbled out of the cove and up to the sound of the music.

“Jean!” Eren hiccupped, running somewhat towards me, a shoe that was not his own on his left hand, a bottle of some kind of clear liquid in the other. “Where the hell have you been?!” Eren yelled as he wobbled up to me. Letting out an impressive burp, dropping the random shoe and taking the bottle from my hands.  
“Made out with some statue-like random bloke, went for a piss in the ocean and wandered back here.” I drunkenly smirked triumphantly. The alcohol numbing my usual need to keep my encounters a secret.  
“Ah okay,” He smirked with glazed eyes, clearly not listening to what I was saying.  
I grinned, “I also smoked pot with the pope and gave your dad an quick hand-job down behind the bushes.” I laughed, Eren just shrugged and took another swig.  
“Sounds good buddy.” He hiccupped again, wrapping his arms around my neck, and leaning in for a boozy kiss.  
“It –“ He hiccupped, “looks like the party’s dead now, the reps have come down and spoiled it.” he slurred as he finished the last of his vodka bottle off before booting it away.  
“Well it’s like 1 in the morning I should probably get back to the cabin before my dad kicks my ass.” I yawned with a drunken smile,  
“My mom’s gonna go ape at me when I get in, I’m absolutely fucked.” He slumped against me, making me support his weight.  
“No shit,”  
After retrieving the bottle Eren kicked across the sand and putting it in the bin we both stumbled back into the campsite.

*****

Yawning I stretched my arms above my head, the weight of the pillow behind me felt strangely heavy… something was poking into my lower back. What the hell?  
“Morning.” The lump grumbled next to me,  
“Shit…EREN wake up!” I shouted, shifting his arm from around my waist I jumped up, shaking my head with laughter, “Buddy, it’s not just morning, it’s morning wood. Jesus, hide that thing away, it’s staring straight at me.” The prominent boner was straining against… my boxers? How did that happen? Oh god what did we do last night?  
“Jean. It’s been happening a lot recently, give it about 5 mins.” he grinned before rolling over.  
“Eren get up” I laugh, throwing his shirt and jeans and anything else I can grab, Eren shrugs it off, smirking into my pillow.  
“It’s like that meme.” He laughs, rubbing his nose and then settling back with his eyes closed.  
“What meme you dumb ass. There’s loads.”  
“That one, two guys chilling in a hot tub five feet apart because they’re not gay. Except, we are.”  
“Eren fuck off.” I laugh, jumping on the bed as I try to push him to roll off.  
He opened one eye, his hair a perfectly styled birds’ nest.  
“You can help me if you want, y’know. Give it the ol’ heave ho. ‘Bout the only action I’ll get for a while.” He smirks and winks. An unwanted blush creeping into my cheeks.  
“Fuck off.” I laughed, “I’ll see you in the kitchen. Don’t make a mess.” I grimaced, throwing on my soft PJ pants that were sat next to my suitcase.

“You got home late last night.” My mom raised her eyebrow, bringing the steaming coffee cup to her lips.  
“Eren’s in my room, he slept here last night.” I yawned and stretched, “What do we have for breakfast?”  
“There’s some bacon on the grill,” my dad put the complimentary cabin newspaper on the counter before pushing his lace-less shoes onto his feet ready to go and load our car up with our bags.

“Mr Kirchstein, Mrs Kirchstein. Good to see you.” A slightly cleaner, boner free Eren emerged from my bedroom and grabbed a slice of toast from the counter.  
“Avery.” Eren winked at my younger sister as her cheeks flushed in anger.  
“It’s AMBER.” She folded her arms across her chest, her kid like crush on Eren would be cute if he weren’t almost ten years older than her. Eren smiled and ran across the kitchen to hug her, toast still hanging from his mouth.  
“Get off meee!” She squealed, “Eren!”  
He let go of her, ruffling her straight blonde hair before getting a mug from the cabinet and pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
My family was used to him being around so often, even on holiday he felt like a part of the furniture.  
“Eren hadn’t you better get back to your own family?” My mom asked whilst she swatted him with the newspaper she had in her hands,  
“Yeah, I suppose,” He smiled, giving my mom and Amber a hug goodbye. “I’ll see you later Jean.” he smiled, a slightly awkward smile as he shoved his feet in his battered Vans.  
“See ya’.” I gave him a slightly ‘manlier’ hug before he waved once and let himself out of the door.

“JEAN!” my dad bellowed from outside, I sighed and took a slice of toast from a plate on the counter and wandered outside to help my dad finish packing the rest of the stuff in my moms rusty yellow Volvo estate, not really fully realising that with a hangover everything took twice as long.  
He gave up when I crammed myself in the back seat with headphones in, eventually everyone was in the car, cabin keys handed back in to the front desk we were off. Most of the journey I spent falling asleep, nursing my hangover with multiple pills and trying to remember what happened last night; the tall freckled Marco, our amazing kiss by the rocks and then his abrupt leave. I rested my head against the glass of the car window and reached for the buzz of my phone in my back pocket.

Eren – 11.46am: dude I just went for a whizz and found out I’m wearing some of your boxers, did we you know… Last night?

Me – 11:46am: no dick, you pissed all down yourself when you went to the toilet and so I gave you a pair of mine - which you can keep btw. I can’t wear them knowing you had a hard one in them 

Eren – 11:47am: ah it’s a shame really.

With that, I shut my phone onto silent and pulled my hood up higher, letting myself fall asleep for the remainder of the journey.


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates sometimes take a little while to update so we make sure we make the most out of the fic and make it worth reading - please stick with us! It's all planned, you won't want to miss it!
> 
> In other news, at some point soon in coming chapters we'll start referencing music in these notes at the beginning so you can get the full vibe of what we're going for when you read the part we would be referencing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you actually kidding me?”  
“What’s the matter now?” my mom called, collapsing the cardboard moving box down to be recycled.  
My dad huffed, kicking a box of kitchenware with his foot he rubbed at his greying beard.  
“I can’t believe we moved into this dump. It needs a million and one thins repairing. We could’ve just brought a new house.”   
He placed his hands on his hips like an angry child, pursing his lips, his nostrils flaring with his heavy breathing. “fucking stupid.” He muttered.  
“Edward, calm down.” My mom spoke calmly, trying to soothe my dad, she tucked a curl of brown hair behind her ear before reaching across to embrace him like she would with Amber. He hugged her and then pushed her away.  
She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.  
“This dump? You know we moved here because it was my mothers old house. I inherited it, for nothing, and we only have to pay utilities. At least our money can go into investing for our children rather than wasting it away on a new house when we have a perfectly good one right here.” She waved her arms around to prove a point, (disrupting a layer of dust in the process) before she huffed, lifting a box off of the floor and shoving it into my arms.  
She glared at me, knowing that from my position leaning against the old oak stair banister I had heard my dads dumb argument and watching it all unfold.  
A week before going on holiday, we moved into my grandmothers old estate. It was a large 6-bedroom house, located near the centre of the small town of Trost, a few miles south from my college.

The house was a grand old Victorian style house with a mismatched new barn conversion my dad had managed to construct. With massive ceilings and old wall fixtures, it sat on acres of land that fell partially onto a forest on the right-hand side.  
It desperately needed renovating inside the main house but at the same time, the dust that fluttered from the curtains and the old rug in front of the stairwell felt like home already. Despite the hundreds of boxes still left to unpack.  
My dad, being a man who spends money as soon as it’s deposited into his bank, tried to convince my mom to sell the house and buy a brand new renovated, state of the art modern building which was situated on acres of land we did not need, but thankfully she stood her ground. To her, this was as close to her childhood home she could get outside of the south of France, where she grew up for the first few years of her life. The only exception to this deal was the barn conversion which housed a new gym and the more “modern” aspect which my dad so obviously craved in daily life.

Nudging me out of my daydream my dad coughed, “Jean, would you move? You’re in the way and I need to carry this upstairs.”   
I sidestepped as he pushed past with a large box labelled ‘suits.’ In scrawled black sharpie.  
I followed close behind, taking a left and then a left again. The room I now called mine had recently been converted, the beams of the ceiling freshly sanded, clean walls in need of painting and a fitted ensuite bigger than the bedroom I had at the cabin.  
The house felt disjointed. Although we’d had construction teams all over the period of us being on holiday, everything needed decorating, refurbishing… Bringing back to life. All we had right now were plastered over cracks in the walls and ceilings and the odd new wall put in to divide up space.

It felt odd, as I ran my hand across the only exposed brick on the far wall, I sighed. We’d been well off since I could remember, but this was more than we had before. The house was so much bigger, I was afraid we’d yell and still not hear each other at the other end. The scary thing was, our house was absolutely tiny compared to the mansion next door.  
Shrugging, counting my blessings and now my curses, I gradually subsided my hangover to carry the last few boxes of my items ready for when the furniture gets delivered in the morning.  
For the time being I lay on my mattress, smack bang in the middle of the massive room and looked up at the wooden beams in the ceiling, eventually dozing off.  
\---  
I don’t really remember what time it was when I eventually rolled off my mattress, onto my floor and then eventually stood up, but by that point Amber ran into my room.  
“WOW! Not fair!” She pouted, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall by my door.  
“Nice to see you too Amber,” I rolled my eyes with a yawn, pulling out a yellow hoodie from a box closest to me.  
“You’ve got a big room…” she scanned around, “and a bathroom? Not fair!”  
I laughed, shrugging, “your room isn’t tiny, just weirdly shaped.” I sighed before beckoning for her to follow me down the hall a few doors from mine.  
“Look at it this way,” I pointed to the window, “you can have a drawing station there, where you can draw the forest and all the cute animals like rabbits and deer.”  
Her eyes started to light up at the idea,  
“Over there,” I pointed to the right of the window. “It’s in the middle of being built, but you’re going to have a walk in wardrobe, like wow!”  
She started grinning, her goofy nine year old grin.  
“And here,” I motioned to around where we were standing, “you’re gonna have a massive bed aren’t you? Plus all those pretty hanging things and a tv over there. Your room is pretty awesome.” I shrugged, lifting her up and hugging her. “I’m jealous of your room.”   
She let out a loud laugh, jumping from my hug, “you can have it!” she yelled before running down the corridor back to my room, closing the door with a click and a massive giggle.  
“Hey! You little-“ I bit my tongue. “Amber! Open my door!”  
“No!” She laughed again, “it’s MY door now!”  
I sighed, exasperated. I knew being reasonable with a nine year old wouldn’t work, I couldn’t really threaten her… but, “Amber, shift or I’ll tell dad that you don’t want that electric play car he was going to get you.” I shrugged, shoving my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.  
Her eyes widened in horror, “Not my Mini!” She screeched, I flinched, as much as I loved her, god was she spoilt.

“Yup, the red mini. Dad says he wanted me to tell him whether you really wanted it or not. Guess if you have my room he won’t let you anyways.” I shrugged again, knowing that these foolish threats would affect her more than any real one could. Her eyes widened, so I turned away and started walking back to her room, slowly, until she shouted “Wait! I didn’t mean it, you can have your room back just please tell daddy that I NEED that mini! Stephanie at school has TWO and she keeps picking on me because I don’t have one, you don’t understand!” She ran in front of me, stopping her feet, her hands on her hips.  
I tried to hide my triumphant smirk, “Oh… Well, I mean you desperately want my room…”  
“Please! I’ll give you the room back!”  
I faked a long sigh, “Well… I suppose that would be okay.” I shrugged again, acting my best to seem defeated by her ‘Win’. She grinned, holding her hand out for me to shake like my dad had obviously taught her was the ‘businessy’ thing to do.  
“Deal?” She asked,  
“Deal.” I nodded, shaking her hand.

 

*****

 

“Jean-y?” A voice cut through the music in my room, I turned it down a little, still bobbing my head.   
“Jean!” It shrieked, I paused the song. Since getting my room back from Amber I’d managed to build my leather desk chair and then spent the rest of the time spinning around. “Jean-bo!” A little knock on the door followed by Amber skipping through.   
“Can I never get rid of you?” I sighed with a smile, she shrugged, “Mom wants you to come downstairs, she said something about a party? I think? I dunno.” She played with the ends of her braid before flipping it over her shoulder.  
“A party?” I questioned,   
“Yeah, a fancy one.” She smiled before she started skipping back down the corridor, groaning I got up from my chair; leaving a wheel in the doorway before I dragged my feet over the wooden floorboards.  
Amber had already disappeared down the stairs to the kitchen, but this house was still like a maze to me, I had only really sat in the main living room but soon I had found the kitchen again.  
“Ah Jean.” my mom chirped carrying a vase of flowers in and setting them down on the small coffee table, “your father told me that we have been invited to a party later, so make sure your showered and changed for when he gets back, you know what he’s like when he’s stressing.”  
“Who has a party on a Sunday?” I rolled my eyes, “What is it even for?”  
“Our new neighbours next door, in the massive house, the lady, oh what was her name… Maria dropped by earlier and invited us all to go to their house for a buffet and wine.”  
She picked a few of the already dying blooms from the bunch and furrowed her brows. “She handed me these flowers as a welcome present, but they’re already starting to wilt.” She sighed. “Anyways! It’s fancy, so just make sure you dress well.”   
I raised my eyebrow and sighed, “Yeah, yeah, no problem.” I shrugged it off as I walked out the room, a party, great.   
After throwing a jumper over my slightly stained tee I wandered downstairs, before getting yelled at mid-way -  
“You are NOT wearing that!” My dad yelled as my mother adjusted his wonky tie.   
“Go and get changed, I spent thousands on expensive clothes for you, and you, you ungrateful child refuses to wear anything but that bloody H&M hoodie to a party full of wealthy people!”   
“What’s wrong with that?” I challenged, “Just because it’s not worth hundreds its not worth wearing?”  
My dad sighed, exasperated. “Evangeline will you PLEASE sort that god infuriating child out.”  
My mother bit her lip and nodded, “Sure, Jean follow me, there’s a shirt I was thinking you could wear.”  
I followed her reluctantly to my room again, standing by the door while she carefully sorted through garment-bag covered shirts until she stopped.  
“Here, this one is nice.” My mom held out a pale cotton blue Gucci shirt, with an embroidered kingsnake on the left side. I’d only worn it once or twice, despite it being the shirt that I did prefer from my ‘collection’, I was always paranoid the pearl buttons would fall off, or I’d end up staining it beyond repair and then it’s hundreds of pounds down the drain.   
Glancing at myself in the mirror I sighed tucking the shirts fabric into my black skinny jeans, I damn right refused to wear suit trousers.  
“You look very handsome, Jeanbo.” My mom smiled from the doorway, sometimes I wonder how she puts up with my dads shit, he’s always in a foul mood unless he has money in his pocket.  
“Your nice shoes are by the door, I polished them for you, comb your hair nice and then come downstairs, don’t be too long okay?” She brushed down a crease on my shoulder before kissing my head softly, returning back downstairs.   
Hair combed with a side part and polished shoes on, I had another look in the mirror before I left, “stupid parties,” I grumbled before making my way out of my room.  
*****  
“It comes to something when you have to drive to your next door neighbours house.” I muttered, resting my head on my hand as we pulled into the insane driveway. This house, no scratch that, this mansion was gigantic. As we pulled up to the gates a guard with an earpiece in motioned for us to lower the car window. He managed to effortlessly show off the pistol that sat comfortably in his holster.  
“Well shit me.” My dad muttered before lowering his window.  
“Good evening, we are the Kirstein’s, we live next door.” My dad announced in his best English, flashing a slightly yellow toothed smile. The guards jaw tensed, a vein popping up on the top of his bald head.  
“Invitation.” He ordered, holding out a flat palm, my dad coughed, pulling at his collar before handing the invitation to the guard. He turned for a second, muttering a few words into his ear piece before confirming on a radio that we were expected before waving for another guard to let us through.  
Calling this out next door neighbour didn’t seem to ring true. Every house on this block had at least one acre of land surrounding the buildings in an air of seclusion and this was no different. If you thought Amber was in awe of the scenery you should’ve seen the rest of us in silence as we drove down the crunching gravel drive, the trees above us stood tall, shadowing us into a tunnel of foliage and branches that seemed to go on forever. The driveway and its trees were then surrounded further by carefully manicured topiary bushes, keeping unwanted trespassers away with hidden wires, and then further surrounding the acres of land were tall cast iron fences.  
As we neared what seemed like the longest drive, we circled the giant fountain in the centre before pulling up in front of a large set of white steps.  
Although you couldn’t see our house from their side, you could most definitely see theirs from our house. It towered high, red brick and old what I assumed marble. It was grand and stately, like it demanded presence and attention.  
“Remember everyone, big smiles, best behaviour.” My dad spoke through smiling teeth. Handing his keys to the waiting silent staff member he stopped in his stride.  
“Do be careful, I’ve just had the leather seating imported from Italy and specially cleaned.” Was all he had to say.  
The staff member nodded, “why yes sir, we have special facilities to accommodate such expenses. Your car will be in safe hands.”   
My dad sniffed a little, nodding and ushering us up to the shallow steps. Raising her small hand, my mom reached up for the giant golden knocker on the dark oak door.

“Why hello there. Lovely to meet you all!”   
A tall, slender woman floated across the glistening marble floors, muted clicking from her heels the only thing that could be heard over the deafening, scared shitless silence. He brown eyes shone with a sense of kindness, causing us all to simultaneously exhale.  
Another silent staff member rushed across, holding hangers for our coats, I assumed, neatly folding them over her arm, she stood to the side of us.  
“It is so lovely to have fresh blood in this area again, it’s so great to meet you all! My name is Maria Bodt, welcome to our home.” She motioned around her, almost everything was glistening white or a misty black.   
“It’s such a lovely house Ms Bodt, I’m Edward and this is my wife Evangeline and our two wonderful children, Jean and Amber.” My dad brushed his hair back, puffing his chest a little to show the small embroidered designer label on his shirt.  
“Oh please, Edward, do call me Maria.” She laughed a tinkly laugh, “How lovely, my husband Joseph and I have two children’s as well, both boys, Marco and Isaac, in fact where are they?” She scanned the room before clocking where they might be hiding. She motioned for us to follow, we all quickly scraped any mud off our shoes before following.   
“Ah, Boys. Come meet the Kirstein’s!” she called, my brows furrowed slightly,   
Marco where have I heard that name before.... and then it hit me as I locked eyes with the tall freckled guy from the beach, he smirked a little while he walked over,   
“Good evening.” he politely smiled   
“This is Marco my eldest, isn’t he handsome!” she chirped, squeezing his cheek a little, much to my handsome strangers disgust.   
“And this is Isaac, he’s 9. Top of the class aren’t you Isaac?”   
His cheeks flushed before nodding.  
Both boys were wearing what looked like designer suits and ties with polished shoes all tailored perfectly to them,   
“Joseph, my husband, will be along shortly he’s just attending to some business, you know how it is,” she waved her hand around with a smile. “do come through and sit down, Micheal here will take your jackets to the cloakroom.” Michael, a 6 foot tree of a man in a black suit appeared from the shadows, taking our coats from the now vanished staff member at the front door before disappearing through to a separate room, my mom ushered Amber and I to follow Mrs Bodt and her sons into a large spacious living room, filled with expensive decor, a fireplace and an obnoxiously large tv. Everything you looked at felt more expensive by the second. 

After being ushered to plush cream dining chairs in an equally expensive room and an equally expensive table we were suddenly surrounded by more silent waiters and waitresses.   
Suddenly Mrs Bodt - I mean Maria, stood up from her chair, her diamond earrings catching under the soft lighting, she clicked her way across the polished wood floors to greet a man in the doorway.  
“Ah Joseph, darling,” she kissed him quickly. “Meet our new neighbours, the Kirstein’s.”  
My dad instinctively took a sharp breath, standing up and flicking his sleeves down to his wrists like a bird showing off its feathers.   
“Ah Mr Bodt! How good to meet you, you have such a lovely home and family.” My Dad held his hand out, Mr Bodt looked down, almost as if investigating whether my Dad had a disease. He looked across, motioning with his head for us all to stand.  
“Your name is? Sorry. I must not of caught it.” He dusted an invisible fleck of dust off his crisp jacket, before shrugging it off and handing it to the nearest staff member.  
“Oh dear sorry, do excuse me. My name is Edward Kirstein, this is my darling wife Evangeline and our two,” he coughed with a glare towards my direction, “well behaved children, Jean and Amber.” 

Joseph took a moment to process the information, and almost as if satisfied with my fathers response, roughly shook his hand before sitting down next to his wife, the crystal glass in front of him filling with a deep red coloured wine. 

As the starters were being placed in front of us, while Joseph began filling Maria in on his busy day and the last-minute call about some building in Shanghai, I turned to my mom “I thought you said this was a buffet?” I whispered,  
“That’s what she told me,” my mom shrugged slightly, “just eat it all and be polite, please.”   
I nodded, turning to the waiter holding two bottles of wine, one red and one white.  
“Oh no, sorry, no wine for my Jean-bo. He’s only 17.” My mom laughed, Maria smiled,  
“Oh Evangeline, I’m sure one glass won’t hurt.” Maria challenged my mom with a smile, she tensed next to me as the red was starting to be poured into my glass I covered it over with my hand.   
“No Mrs Bodt, I must insist I am perfectly fine with water. Thank you though, I’m sure it’s delightful.” I forced a smile, hoping it somewhat came across as genuine. My mom started to relax, I knew drinking was one thing that my mom wasn’t overly fussed at since I was almost 18, but when with new strangers she always feared being judged.   
“No worries Jean, but please, call me Maria.” She laughed, raising her glass to her lips, leaving a red lip stain on the edge. 

As light chatter filled the table the courses came through the doors and were cleared away without any fuss, it was surreal. Crab, lamb and some kind of gelato, sponge, chocolate hybrid for desert. It was crazy.   
The conversation flowed, from my dad boasting about the famous Ackerman’s being his next big shot legal case at his law firm, to Joseph’s latest building enterprise in Shanghai, it constantly felt like a battle of who had the better job, and quite frankly from the house and everything in it, it was obvious that Joseph was. From over 200 building enterprises across the world and over 50 start-up companies breaking into a million in their first year, the Bodt’s were rich, crazy rich. 

We’d also discovered that Maria owned a prestige interior design business, Isaac was fluent in Italian by age 6 and, most surprisingly, Marco and his family were devout Roman Catholics, with Marco teaching the children at church to swim in his spare time.   
I smirked when this was revealed, Marcos cheeks flushed and suddenly the air of bad boy arsehole that surrounded him faded - he wasn’t pleased. 

After we’d retreated into one of the many living rooms, Joseph took my dad for a glass of bourbon in his office to discuss business further, Maria sat on the plush sofa, her slender frame looking out of place on the untouched mountain of pillows.   
“My goodness.” My mom sighed, resting her hand on her stomach with a laugh. “I’m absolutely stuffed, it was beautiful.” She smiled, slightly tipsy from the glasses of wine.  
“Michael could you be a dear and run to the cellar please?”  
Michael, the tree of a man nodded, “of course Ms Bodt, the five hundred or the two thousand?” He questioned.   
My mom took a sip of her wine,  
“Oh the two thousand bottle of course. We can’t have our guests drink that paint thinner of a wine!” She laughed, causing my mom to choke on the sip she had just taken, ungracefully spitting the wine back into her glass with a cough.  
I dug the nails into the palm of my hand, trying my best not to laugh, two thousand for a bottle of wine? I could see her calculating the cost of the 3 bottles they’d gone through, her face paled.   
“Sorry, do excuse me, it went down the wrong way.” She smiled, placing the crystal glass safely away on the coffee table.  
I let out a laugh, disguising it as a cough as best as I could.   
The night felt like a drag towards the end, you couldn’t count the amount of times Maria had gloated about her hundreds of thousands of pounds bags made from crocodile skin or how the chandelier was imported from Russia, it all felt unbearable and incredibly unnecessary. Amber had gone to play with Isaac up in his playroom, my dad was still absent with Mr Bodt and my mom was gushing over baby photos on the walls.   
“Psst. Jean.” Marco motioned for me to follow him, I did gladly, taking a swig from my mom’s wine before we left.


	4. Don’t I know you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual hopefully there’s no errors but if there is, we apologise and will eventually get around to fixing them in the future, enjoy!

Following Marco around the house was surreal, there were so much space and as we walked upstairs it was revealed to be just as spacious, with high ceilings and old oil paintings on the walls - Marco stopped in front of a sketch that was framed.  
“The building itself was built in the 18 hundreds, it was renovated for the 6th time by my mother last year, hence all the marble fixtures,” he shoved his hands in his pockets as he explained the architectures sketch we were looking at. He pointed to the area to the left of where we were standing “this was recently knocked through to make a larger more spacious family bathroom,” we peered through the doorway, the bathtub looked like a swimming pool, “outside we have the family garage and in the in the cellar we have our own bar.” Marco boasts, pulling his silver phone out of his pocket to check the buzzing notifications, I nod, “it’s really nice, I think my mom is going to get yours to help redecorate our house.” I turned around to analyse the rest of the hallway before turning back to realise Marco had started walking, leaving me to have to run after him slightly. He lead me to another room, my eyes wandering over the walls taking it all in before his voice snapped me out of my trance   
“You know, I thought I saw you before.” he spoke turning around as he shut the door behind us. The large bed in the centre of the room seemed to showcase that this was his bedroom.  
“You were at the beach party.” he smirked, loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt   
“I uh, yeah I was..” I stammered, backing away from him slightly, my cheeks threatening to stain red in embarrassment. “We recently moved here because it was my grandmothers old house.”  
He stepped closer, lifting his hand to hook his fingers around a strand of hair that fell by the nape of my neck - I gulped.   
He looked at me, deadly serious for a second before smirking, showcasing the dimple on the right cheek, letting his fingers fall and untying the knot in his tie. By now I was practically sweating, what was that about?

He kicked his patent leather shoes off into a pile by the wardrobe room and sat back on the soft navy sheets.  
“My 18th is this Saturday, you should come. Bring a friend or two.” He shrugged, “my parents are away so it’s a free house thank fuck. Need to get smashed at some point soon.” He smirked again and lay back, letting the strands of his hair fall over his face.

I stood awkwardly in the room as Marco typed away on his phone,   
“You can sit down you know?” He broke the silence gesturing to the bed, hesitantly I walked over and perched myself on the edge, kicking my shoes off and then quickly arranging them by the nightstand.

“Never sat on a guys bed or something?” He taunted with a smile, “Sit back relax, do you prefer Xbox or PlayStation? Or are you a Nintendo guy?” He asked calmly  
“Uh any is fine?”   
Marco rose from his position opening the tv cabinet to reveal 3 gaming devices and his own personal array of other electronics, this kid is beyond wealthy. Throwing me the Xbox remote he proceeded to walk towards a doorway, as he opens it the lights aromatically turned on, picking up the shoes he kicked off earlier he walked in. That room was a whole walk in wardrobe that had to be fully customised to him.   
“Loosen up Kirstein.” He smiled “I don’t bite.”, he lifted his shirt up and replace it with an equally expensive soft tee, bundling the hundreds of pounds of cotton into a ball and throwing it onto the laundry pile. He sauntered into the wardrobe to replace other items of clothing so when he re-appeared at the doorway again he had ditched the 3 piece suit for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt all of which were from expensive brand names.   
“So you chose a something yet?” He enquired,  
“Uh yeah,” I blagged choosing the first app that I came across,  
“Netflix?” he laughed with a condescending smirk, sitting back on the bed a little closer to me than before.   
“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t Netflix and chill on the first night.” he added before leaning over me to grab the control, I stiffened up, I could feel the heat from his body on my skin, I knew that If I moved my arms that this pale blue shirt would be sure to show my sweating state,   
“Are you alright? You don’t talk much do you?”  
“Huh? Oh uh yeah....sorry where’s your toilet again?” I laughed, trying to add more to the conversation and failing miserably.  
“Just use my en-suite, through the door over there,” he pointed, quickly I got up to go and inspect the damage the sweat had done, surprisingly there was no mark, phew. Leaning against the cold sink I looked at my flushed cheeks in the mirror- get yourself together Jean! I mentally scolded, reaching down to cup water from the tap to splash on my face. I don’t know what is wrong with me, it’s just my neighbour... who I made out with on a rock on a beach in a cove only a few days ago... I pushed through the bathroom door and smiled at him awkwardly. 

“Tell me about yourself, are you always this quiet?” he leant on his side watching me as I walked over to where he was still lay.  
I shrugged, “we moved closer to the area a couple of months ago but only just properly moved in today, it’s all a bit mental. We used to live by the old 50’s diner back on Lombard Road. Uhm, I study photography and media I-“  
Marco cut me off with his hand,   
“I said about yourself, not your history.”  
“Well what do you want to know?” I replied sinking back onto the bed so I was lying next to him staring up at the ceiling plaster.  
“I want to know about you, your hobbies, your weird fetishes.” He smiled, “what do you like to do?”   
“Weird fetishes?” I raised my eyebrow, fighting the grin that was threatening to appear.  
“Yeah, you know, feet, or alien shit, or I dunno anything.”  
“I don’t know really,” sure, I’d been with girls in the past but never a guy. I didn’t want him to know that though. I rushed to think of an answer but came back blank. And shrugged again.  
“Common everyone has them.” he smirked back, the grin plaguing his freckled face, I couldn’t stop myself from blurting our what I said next-  
“Then what’s yours?” My eyes were wide, daring. Marco raised an eyebrow his smirk widening,   
“You really wanna know?” Was all he said   
“I Uh....” before I knew it he got up from his position on the bed and over to a small drawer next to his bed stand. It had a small shiny gold lock. He reached up onto a high shelf, pulled the gold key down and pushed it into the lock. I gulped.   
“Come closer,” he taunted, reaching over to link his hand with mine and pull me up to him, close enough I could feel his breath hitch slightly and smell the scent of bourbon he’d sipped earlier.   
I unbuttoned my shirt a little, feeling slightly suffocated. My mind was running a million miles a second but I knew that I wanted to kiss him. I hated it but I did.  
He leaned in close, his lips mere centimetres away from my ear before he whispered.  
“If you really want to know, you’ll have to buy me a drink first.”

And with that, the magic was broken. He chuckled, pulling the key from the lock and tucking it safely away onto the shelf.   
I mentally kicked myself; of course he was going to be that kind of guy. 

“Marco sweetheart!” Ms Bodt called, “Marky!”  
Marco opened the door a little more than it was, “yeah?” He bellowed sown the stairs.  
“Jean and Amber must get going now darling! Could you both come down please.”   
“Yeah. Be down in a sec.” He rolled his eyes, shoving a jacket on as I quickly tied up my shoes.  
Shoving my hands in my pockets I followed him down the grand staircase and to the front door.  
He nodded his goodbye as the mothers hugged, Amber and Issac awkwardly waved, and my father and Jospeh shook hands.  
In all honesty - I could not wait to get home.


	5. TCA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter- share with friends! More to be posted ASAP! Enjoy!

Eren nudged me with his sharp elbow, “Look.” He pointed. I turned my head, noticing how Marco was leaning against the banister of the main staircase with a girl draped across his body like a piece of clothing, despite his laughter with the other guys he was stood with, I could see him tense up when the blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and whispered something in his ear lingering there to leave a kiss, causing the jocks around him to whoop and ooo at what she’d said.   
I subconsciously leaned against the wall of the classroom Eren and I just came out of and watched, eventually Marco must have sense I was staring because his jaw tensed up and he forcefully kissed the blonde as if to prove a point. Asshole.

“I thought you said he was gay?” Eren questioned, sipping on the straw of his Capri-Sun like a child, he stared up at me with big eyes. I rolled mine.

“I said that I assumed he was a closet gay because of how he acted around me last night.” I shrugged, pulling the straw of Eren’s drink and sipping some of it for myself, it was warm and almost empty, I grimaced and handed it back to him.

“From your texts last night you made it sound like he was practically mounting you zoo animal style. There was no ‘assuming’ about it.” He laughed, pulling me away from the wall and towards the courtyard of the college. We sat on a slightly splintering bench to the side of the fountain and I couldn’t help but laugh to myself. TCA or Trost Central Academy was no regular college, you either had to have prestige and money or a scholarship to even step foot into the grounds.   
Everywhere you looked someone was draped in designer ware and drove expensive cars and despite Eren and I being able to afford this, we still chose to sit in high street branded clothes. 

“Earth to Jean?” Eren waved his hand in front of my eyes,

“Yeah? Sorry.”  
Eren rolled his eyes, bundling his Capri-Sun into a ball and throwing it into the bin, missing by at least a metre. A girl with longish brown hair started walking towards us, taking the foil ball and throwing it back at Eren hitting him square in the forehead. I widened my eyes, what?

“HEY! Kit! What was that for?” Eren yelped, rubbing his head, the girl smirked and sat down and waved with a smile. 

“Kit?” I questioned, raising my eyebrows,  
Eren suddenly clocked that we had not met previously, “OH! Sorry, Kit this is Jean, my best friend, Jean this is Kit, my art best friend.” He explained, still rubbing his head and pouting as if he was an injured puppy 

“Oh, Eren is this the Jean you keep drawing in class-“

“KIT!” Eren cut her off with a glare,  
I raised my eyebrow, “You draw me in class?” I smirked, 

“Pfft, no. Don’t flatter yourself, Kit has a habit of exaggerating the truth.” He glared at her again, she shrugged and mouthed a sorry, Eren huffed.  
I couldn’t help but smirk again, “Sure,” I grinned, “I’ve invited my mate Xander to join us, he’s just over there,” I waved to my black-haired friend across the courtyard, running a hand through his mess of a hair he sat down with an awkward smile. 

“Eren, this is my mate from Media, Xander. Xander this is my hardcore gay best friend Eren.” I ruffled his hair playfully earning a punch in the shoulder. 

“Fuck off Jean.” Eren grumbled as he bit into an apple, “I wouldn’t say hardcore gay, just casual really.” He smirked, Kit rolled her eyes, 

“Xander this is Kit.” I motioned between the both of them, they exchanged looks before bursting into laughter, 

“We already know each other,” Xander laughed, “Our moms basically made us best friends since playgroup. I can’t believe this is the infamous Eren.” He laughed, Kit’s cheeks flushed. 

”You can talk, this is the guy Jean you’re always jealous of?” She retorted, this time causing Xanders cheeks to flush. 

“Not jealous, just annoyed that he’s bi, always interested in random blokes and gets the girls I always want as well, nope totally not jealous.” He smirked pushing my upper arm lightly.

I rolled my eyes, twisting the cap of my water bottle off before gulping down half.   
“Marco invited me to his 18th this Saturday if you guys wanna tag along, he told me to invite some people but I wasn’t sure who else really, maybe Connie and Sasha? Whatever anyways, you guys up for it?”  
Kit dropped her fork, letting it clatter onto the table, “wait, Marco Stefan or Marco Bodt?”  
“Marco Bodt?” I shrugged, struggling to understand why she was getting so excited before she started clapping her hands together,  
“THE Marco Bodt? Captain of the rugby team, legendary fuckboy and multimillionaire?”  
I shrugged, motioning over to Marco who was now stood in a different position, the same blonde still strapped to his chest.  
“Yup, I don’t know if I’ll go though.”  
Eren kicked my shin under the table with force.  
“You’re going, end of. I’ve got a plan.” He winked, oh god, a plan.   
“Is it all fancy? I don’t own anything designer.” Xander asked worriedly, his brows furrowing,   
“Don’t worry, come to mine before hand everyone, it’s easier.”  
Xander nodded before checking his watch,  
“We gotta get back,” he scraped his chair back, pushing the rubbish in the bin next to us, I did the same, before waving to Eren and Kit, Xander and I made our way back to the classroom.

-

Once everyone had settled into their seats, somewhat ready for the lesson, Ms Balseck (or Ms Ballsack as we called her) settled into her chair at the front of the room, lifting the Pearl glasses holder string from her tweed bag she placed them on her pointed nose, and with a sigh she clasped her hands together.   
We had, had Ms Balseck briefly for a few months earlier on in the year and safe to say to half Russian blood in her was fierce, especially on the first day of a new term.   
She coughed once, twice, before the small class of 30 quietened down to a silence.  
“Right.” She began, Xander gulped next to me, knowing that for some un-godly reason she hated Xander and I the most out of the group of students, maybe because the art department had dared Eren to run into our class butt-naked one time and we had gotten the blame, but needless to say we were always on her target list.  
“The theme of the final project for your journalism and photography studies this time is Yearbook, more specifically 1950’s themed.” She circled the room as she spoke slowly; “and I’m going to assign you which sections of the year book you will be taking part in, this is your main project of the year and will then be your final grade. So for the love of god, please make some fucking effort.” Valerie, the French exchange student flinched at Ms Balseks’ harsh language as she slammed a dusty hardcover book on her desk.  
I leaned over to Xander; “this is actually a decent project for once-“  
“MR KIRSTEIN. Will you PLEASE pay attention, I do not want you cause havoc again this year.” She bellowed from the other side of the classroom, and with a sigh she briskly walked back to the front.  
“Ms Ballsack-“ I coughed with a smirk, “sorry, Ms Balsek where exactly do we start with this project?”  
She scowled, clicking through her old home computer (she refused to use the new ones the college provide) and double clicked a folder, assuming we could see what she was doing.  
“Today you will all be taking a lesson in the darkroom with Mr Rudd, and then proceed to BORROW” (she made the point clearly) “a film camera to take photographs of student life. The majority of the other lectures taking place today do know that you are going to be sniffing around, but do be respectful of the Bio Chemistry classes as they’re taking an exam, now off you go!”  
Chairs in the classroom scraped against the concrete flooring as we all trudged to the dark room down the corridor an odd sense of excitement from everyone.  
“I’m actually pretty excited,” Xander smiled, I think this could be really fun like an old retro theme, could do a lot with it.” He shrugged as we lined up outside the darkroom door and then all wandered inside the room for the lesson.

Once we’d been taught how to use the darkroom and assigned film cameras by group, Xander and I started to wander around, taking it in turns to photograph everything and nothing, passing the time and talking about random things until we stumbled across the sports playing field. I stopped in my tracks, noticing Marco in the colleges signature green and yellow striped polo shirt, pushing the mouth guard back into his mouth and jogging across the rugby field to his team mates.  
I took the camera from Xanders hands and snapped a shot of Marco wiping the sweat from his brow.   
“You’re obsessed.” He taunted with a smile as I clicked another, trying to focus on the other members but being drawn to Marco.  
“No I not!” I puffed air out of my cheeks with a huff, drawing my eyes from Marco and handing the camera back to Xander.   
Eventually we realised the time, signing the camera back into the hold for use tomorrow we wandered back to the classroom, my phone buzzing from Eren’s constant texts. 

-Eren - 3:31pm : hey, what’re you doin after college?  
-Eren - 3:42pm: hello....?  
-Eren - 3:48pm: Jean, don’t ignore me  
-Eren - 3:49pm: Jean-bo  
-Eren - 3:54pm: JeanNNNnnN  
-Eren- 3:57pm: Jean?

These messages carried on until just before class ended at 4, during which Ms Ballsack kept glaring at me behind her pointed glasses, how can someone keep texting for a solid hour?   
Sometimes I really don’t get how my best friend functions.

-Eren - 4:02pm : why aren’t you texting back??? I’m coming round yours after college, meet you at the usual place you twat.

——

Scooping my bag off the floor I followed the rest of the class out of the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder typing a text back to Eren-  
“You coming to the pub then?” Xander asked again jogging a little to catch up with me,  
“Nah Eren wants to meet” I shrugged, “and anyway you lot are too young to keep going to the pub, your all gonna end up being caught at this rate” I laughed (despite only just have turned 18) and carried on walking until I approached where Eren was stood,  
“Ah, you gotta live a little from time to time, Jean” he grinned back, “drop a message in the group chat if your coming, or we could all go somewhere else, but yeah later.” He smirked, saluting to Eren before walking off to the car park to Kit’s battered MINI.

“Took your time,” Eren raises a brow taking out his earphones, the music still blasting out of the buds.  
“I had to finish the lesson, I do actually study unlike some,” I raised a brow with a smirk, “so what did you want that meant texting me 20 times?”   
“Oh nothing, I was bored,” he gave a cheeky grin, I stared at him dead in the face, my jaw clenched,  
“You’re a dick you know that.” I smacked his arm as I started to walk to my car. Eren jogged in front, grabbing the keys from my hand opening up the driver side and sliding behind the wheel.  
“Oi! What are you doing?!” I yelled, with a laugh, “get out!”  
“No, get in loser, we’re going shopping.” He grinned like the Cheshire Cat, beaming at me from behind the wheel.  
“No.”  
“Spoilsport! Just get in! I have a licence you know.” He whined with a pout.  
“Yeah you have a licence but you’re not insured you dumbass.” I huffed, shrugging my bag off and into the boot of my car.  
“Jean it’s just down the road, five minutes I just really wanted to say get in loser but you ruined it. You owe me so just get in!”  
I weighed up the options, non of which felt appealing, and sighed sliding into the passenger side, clipping in and gripping onto the side of the car. Eren grinned again, adjusting the mirror he released the parking break, and with a crunch of the gears, a death glare from me and a skid mark on the campus car park, we were off.  
“Eren for fucks sake slow down!” I yelled, my knuckles white as Eren sped down the lanes in my old Ford Fiesta, zipping around corners and heading for the city centre.   
“You said we were going to town! This isn’t five minutes!” My eyes widened as he turned on the round-a-bout without indicating. “Neither is it the back lanes!”  
“Oh shut up.” Eren smirked, “I passed my test I’m fine.” He clicked the radio button and clicked through the stereo until September by Earth, Wind and Fire came on. He started belting the lyrics before I turned it down.   
“Why are we going to the city centre?” I questioned, Eren shrugged, finally slowing down to the speed limit.  
“We have that party at Mr Posh Twats house on Saturday, we need to get some new things and Ymir was gonna hook us up at the food court and then walk around, everyone’s already waiting up there.”  
“You mean Marco?”  
“Yes, Mr Posh Twat.”  
“Real original,” I rolled my eyes,   
Turning the music back up and groaning at Eren’s odd music taste as we approached the shopping centres multi story car park.


	6. Chapter 6 - Awkward Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note before hand. We mention a few British words so here’s a little index before we start! Hope it makes sense in the end.
> 
> Chips = fries (not potato chips, that’s crisps for us!)  
> Primary school = elementary  
> Jacket potato = baked potato
> 
>  
> 
> With love from your British friends. If there’s anything we’ve missed leave a comment below - enjoy!

“Your parking is actually bloody awful, how the fuck did you pass your test?!”   
I complained as I peeled myself from the car, I’d been holding on to the handle so much I must have left finger indentations in the plastic,   
“I jacked off the examiner, passed with no minors.” Eren grinned his signature Cheshire Cat grin as he got out of the car confidently, locking the doors and standing back to admire the parking he’d just done. It really was awful. I hope that the lady in the wheelchair next to us can get back in the car.   
“You better be fucking joking?” I dead panned him over the roof,  
“Of course I am you idiot, I passed fair and square, 3rd time lucky mind.“ he laughed throwing me the keys and sauntering off, I just shook my head at him before running after his fast paced arse.

The shopping centre wasn’t too busy thank god, Eren being Eren headed straight for the food court area where there was a cluster of different food places, though we almost always ended up eating at either Burger King, McDonald’s or KFC.   
“I thought your dad told you to eat more healthy?” I questioned Eren as he ordered not one but two burgers from the menu,   
“I am! I got extra lettuce on both burgers and besides you need to eat more, you’re hella skinny.” he smirked, I looked down at my wrists I wasn’t that skinny just on the smaller side, however Eren couldn’t really speak he wasn’t exactly built like a rock himself, I just looked skinnier because I was taller than him.  
“Ymir text me, she said she’s got a table and that, I quote “you fuck-wads need to hurry up, or I’ll drop kick the both of you.”, so drop a message in the group chat let everyone know were here, we can talk about posh twat’s party.” Eren nudged as he collected the food. Ah Ymir, always such a poet. I shrugged an apology at the appalled counter-staff for the language.   
After walking round for about 10 minutes we managed to find Ymir, she was sat tucked away in a large booth table with her military boot-clad feet across the seats, her work apron was bundled up on the table  
“About fucking time, I cleaned this table like 8 times waiting for you fuck-heads to show up.” she sniffed in annoyance, stealing a handful of chips from the tray as we sat down,  
“Well if Jean hadn’t been such a wimp and yelled at me about driving here, we would’ve been at-least ten minutes earlier.” Eren immediately took the lettuce out of his burger and threw it on the paper of the tray, chomping down on his burger like a hungry animal.   
“Shut up, it took you at-least five minutes to figure out how the gear stick worked, and how to reverse bay park. Passed your driving test my arse.” I picked the lettuce up and chewed on it, not wanting it to go to waste.   
Ymir ignored our marital argument and continued talking. “So I hear there’s another Bodt party this weekend.... you losers wanna go?” She questioned, leaning on the table reaching for some more chips,  
“Actually we’re already going, Jean got invited, did you?” Eren shot back biting into his burger with a smirk.  
“No fucking way did you get an invite! Eren you talk some bullshit but this is the biggest load yet.” she scoffed, “besides I’m going with Krista. I have a right to be there.”   
“No for real, tell her Jean! And stop eating my chips you dick!” He swatted Ymir away from his milkshake and the fry she was holding.  
“He’s my neighbour, we got invited round for dinner and he told me to come to his 18th and bring some friends.” I shrugged flicking through Instagram on my phone, trying to not focus on how much noise these two idiots of friends were making.   
“Well shit, fair play Jean.” She shrugged   
“So you and Krista going? Gonna make sweet sweet love on the Bodt futon?” Eren mumbled with a smirk through a mouth full of food,  
“Krista invited me but I gotta work at this dump till like 10, I’ll be there after probably, apparently there is a room that’s gonna be hotboxed so I’m down for that.” she grinned, “and fuck off, you know she’s the mayors daughter, he definitely wouldn’t approve. Shit, that’s my supervisor, laters cock munchers.” Ymir saluted picking up her apron bundle and tying it back around her waist. She picked up a random tray from a table of people who had barely finished their food and went back to pretending she had been working the whole time. Ah Ymir, she always had a way with words, sometimes I have no idea how the hell she thinks of all the stupid names she calls us.   
“I’m gonna grab a drink, want one?” Eren announced, scraping back the outer chair of the booth and standing up with his tray, letting out a loud burp as he did so.   
“Yeah, get me a Coke and a burger? Cheers.” I smiled, he owed me. After little argument he wandered off, and I decided I should probably message people to see where they all were. 

Jeanbo: guy, Eren and I are just at food central, Eren says come find us so we can talk about a party on Saturday.

Cueball: wait isn’t it the Bodt party this Saturday? 

Jeanbo: yup 

Cueball: are we goin to a bodt party??!

Potato-girl: we’re on our way, tell Eren to make sure there’s not a queue at the jacket potato place!!! I need some food!!

Jeanbo: fine, but no arguments with old ladies like last time okay? see you in a bit 

 

Placing my phone back on the table I looked up to see Eren. He handed the drink and burger and put down a cardboard box from Potato-U-Like.   
“I saw the group chat. I’ve messaged Sash, and she says she’s running to the car as we speak.” He clarified, pushing the cardboard container away to give him elbow room.  
“Did you invite Kit?” I questioned, chowing down on my own burger and fries.   
“Yeah,” he spluttered swallowing his drink, “I told her to bring that other guy..uhh,” he paused brows furrowed slightly,  
“My mate Xander?” I added   
“Yeah that’s the one.” he relaxed before eating the last bite of his burger on his tray, Eren was a messy eater at the best of times but sitting opposite him whilst he devours a Big Mac was just awful, I mean for a start no one can ever eat a Big Mac without eating more of the bun than the patty and half the lettuce falling out and then you end up with the sauce everywhere it’s just a mess.   
“Gonna go wash my hands and take a piss,” Eren announced as he slid out of the booth, I watched out for the others my phone started buzzing across the table, must have left it on silent, reading the name I answered the call, 

“Hello?”  
“Hey Jean where about are you? Kit and I just got here.” Xander was on the other end of the phone,  
“If you walk past McDonald’s I’m sat in one of the big booths on the left.” I replied kneeling up on the seat to see if I could spot them,  
“Okay see you in 5.” he hung up, sitting back down I checked a notification I had on instagram, 2 mins later I found myself scrolling through Marco’s profile, most of the recent photos were of him during the summer holidays; him wheeling a garish suitcase through an Italian plaza, multiple of him with expensive clothing, accessories or of cars with the occasional fuck-boy shirtless gym selfie that had me ogling slightly, and the one off one of him with his family last Christmas. But the one photo that stood out the most, was him wearing the outfit that was the same one he was wearing when we had first met, he was standing with two guys on a beach and in the background of the image you could see me stood by the cooler, I couldn’t help but laugh slightly I looked like a right idiot. 

All at once everyone seemed to arrive, Xander, Kit, Connie, Sasha, Eren and Ymir all slid into the booth one by one. Ymir bundled her apron up again, Sasha dug into her potato, Connie watched in weird adoration and Kit took a gulp out of Eren’s milkshake much to his protest. Xander grinned and stole a chip from my tray. I rolled my eyes.  
“Who are these newbies?” Ymir questioned, using a fry as a pointer before she leaned over the table slightly   
“Ah shit yeah, guys this is Kit and Xander.” I motioned to the group   
“The blunt shit is Ymir, the one devouring the jacket potato is Sasha and the bald one’s Connie cueball.” Eren laughed.  
“Hey.” both kit and Xander spoke awkwardly.  
“How’d you know these two dickwads then?” Ymir asked motioning to Eren and me,   
“Eren is in my class, my seat is next to his, so we kind of just got along.” Kit was first to speak,   
“Jean’s in my class, we were partnered up for project this year. I’ve known him since we were kids.” Xander spoke after,   
“You two arrived together right? You both know each other then?” Connie quizzed,  
“Yeah, Xan and I have known each other since like primary school so we’ve basically grown up together.” Kit smiled   
“So you two a thing then...?” Ymir raised a brow  
“No no, were just friends” they both spluttered.   
There was small conversation throughout the group as everyone adjusted to the new faces, sitting back I watched for a while until a voice broke the chatter, 

“So what’s going on for Saturday?” Xander questioned, swiping away a notification from a girl he’d been talking to but was now trying to avoid. I kept telling him to break it off but he hasn’t, still.  
“Don’t say anything.” He glared with a slight smile. “She’s coming Saturday, don’t know what on earth to do. I’m pissed because she was flung around Bodt earlier but then says she wants me. Whatever. Saturday, go.”  
“Wait she was the blonde on Marco by the stairs?” I questioned, Xander nodded, kicking my shin.   
“Saturday, go.”  
“Right, okay, so we all need to go shopping for some kind of party, expensive, Bodt Billionaire attire, but also we need to figure out if we all wanna go.”   
Everyone nodded, Ymir motioned with her hand that she agreed.  
“Xander and I found some good deals in the sales that we can throw on, hopefully no one will notice.” Kit bit her lip worryingly.   
“Hey, if you see something today I’ll get it for you, consider it an early Christmas gift.” Eren smiled, winking at Kit, she blushed,   
“Same goes for you mate, I want us all to have a good time.” I smiled at Xander, he shrugged back a little. “I dunno we’ll see”

 

Hands shoved into pockets we all started to wonder, Xander jogged up next to me away from the ramble of kids we called friends behind us and steadied into the same pace as I was walking.   
“Where do you wanna head?”  
“Was thinking of heading to Ralph Lauren, maybe Gucci.” I smirked, Xander rolled his eyes, “you know me better than that you doof. Probably stop off at H&M and Topman and go from there,I know Eren wants to head to Gucci and possibly Ballenciaga though, what a rich twat.” I grinned, Eren swatted my head with the palm of his hand.   
“Gotta get those shoes with the socks if I wanna look fresh for my best friends soon to be fuck-buddy.” He winked.   
“Shut it, we’re not gonna get to that stage.”  
“Sure.” He shrugged, jogging forward a little like a dog that needed to be constantly at the front of the pack. Eren steered us into the gold fronted shop and I sighed. Honestly? Most of this stuff I despised but Eren absolutely adored. I could feel Xander and Kit shrink inside themselves when they saw the price tag on a red velvet jumpsuit.  
“Hey Eren, this isn’t their kinda place, I’m gonna go across to Allsaints, meet me there?” I motioned across the mall plaza fountain to the store opposite us.   
“Yup sure.” He smiled, “Mikasa is gonna tag along, she said she wanted to look at the bags or something. They’ve just landed from their mini business break in Thailand, she’s gonna fill me in.”  
I patted Erens back as a goodbye and we all wandered over to the glossy black exterior.   
Kit and Sasha immediately steered over to the women’s section where as Xander, Cueball and I veered towards the mens. Xander flicked through the racks of shirts where as Connie and I flicked through the racks of coats and jackets.  
“So, Jean. Tell me ‘bout loverboy.” Connie teased, pulling out a dark wash denim jacket and putting it back.   
“Nothing to tell.” I shrugged, feeling heat rising to my cheeks. There wasn’t anything to tell.  
“Eren said you guys humped like it was 2012 and the world was ending?” Xander smirked, holding up a bright yellow hoodie in my way. I swatted his hand away, “go away you guys. We didn’t do anything! I wish Eren would stop telling people we did.” I rolled my eyes, moving to the shirts.   
“We’re only teasing.” Xander reassured, pausing to pick up a blue wash denim jacket, he stared at it for a moment, before reaching for the tag on the label and putting it back.   
“I know I know, just getting to be a bit of a piss take now.” I replied gruffly, huffing to add extra annoyance to my words.  
“Anyways, what’ve you got him for his birthday?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Earth to Jean?” Xander laughed at the obvious, “his 18th birthday gift?”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Yup.”  
“I’ll just... I’ll just. I’ll grab him something while we’re here.” Shit, how did I forget a gift? What do I get a guy who has everything on earth and more?

A few minutes of mindless chatter passed as we flicked through the clothing racks, talking about random things till Eren sauntered in, he had a white Gucci shopper in his hand,   
“New backpack,” he shrugged, before any of us could ask.   
“Xander you keep looking at that shirt. It’s the fifth time you’ve picked it up dude. Just buy it already.” Connie laughed, I looked over my shoulder, he was holding a soft textured wool shirt in a large black and white plaid pattern.  
“I dunno, just like it I guess. Its stupidly priced for just a shirt though.” He shrugged, pushing it back on the rack with a scrape.   
I rolled my eyes. “Pass it here.”  
“What?”  
“I said pass it here you dumbass.” I laughed,  
“Okay.. but why exactly?” He handed it across the railing,   
“Because I’m getting it for you. Consider it a belated birthday gift.” I shrugged, it was £128 but I knew he loved it.   
He opened his mouth to protest but I sprinted across the store to where Mikasa had joined the girls in their department.   
“Hey,” I puffed the air out of my cheeks. “Mikasa, long time no see.” I scratched the back of my neck with a smile. She flicked her glossy black hair over one shoulder and smiled, small dots of pink appeared on her cheeks as she adjusted the bee printed silk scarf around her neck and rolled up the cuffs of her black shirt.  
“Hey why’d you run off?!” Eren rolled his eyes, shoving my shoulder.   
Kit was stood by a rack of clothes, she pulled a dress off the rack and then pushed it back in line, frowning.  
“Not gonna lie,” she wandered across whispering, “all the clothes here at the moment are awful.”  
Eren smirked, rolling his eyes. “Oh so picky.” He taunted. She blushed.   
“God okay guys stop flirting,” I increased the blush on both of their cheeks, “I’m gonna go pay.”

——

In the end we wandered out of the mall six hours later. Kit eventually found something in Urban Outfitters to wear with Mikasa and Sasha’s help and we all wandered back to our cars to part ways.   
After dropping Eren off I yawned my way into the house, grunted a hello to my mom and dad, ate some food and eventually passed out somewhere around 12 ish.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of photos and darkroom sessions with little help of Ms Balseck. Before we knew it the week had ended, I’d somehow avoided Marco in the hallways and the anxiety for the upcoming party grew.

It was gonna be a long weekend...


	7. Chapter 7 - Marcos 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of songs mentioned that would be good to get you in the mood for the busy party vibe we were going with: 
> 
> Freaky Friday: By Lil Dicky, Chris Brown  
> (This was mentioned, the ones below weren’t but are still songs that we recommend you listen to!)
> 
> Five More Hours: By Deorro, Chris Brown   
> I Got The Love: By Maxwell D  
> Time Of Our Lives: By Pitbull, Ne-Yo  
> Jackie Chan - Tëisto
> 
> We haven’t edited this completely so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The walk up the driveway didn’t seem as long as it was in the car the other day, it felt more daunting. My feet were crunching against the gravel, the driveway seemed to go on for miles but Eren was already speed-walking down ahead of the group of us. Connie and Sasha were already tipsy from pre-drinks and Eren was desperate for the toilet. Me? Well i was just a bundle of anxiety and also desperately needed a pee. I tried to push past the urge to pee in a topiary bush as we nearer the front door.  
Must just be an elaborate thing the Bodt’s do to showboat whenever they have guests?   
“I’ve never understood why wealthy people have driveways that are mega long? Like what’s the point?” Xander complained scuffing his feet across the gravel,   
“We should have caught a taxi to the house, I think I’m gonna pass out before I get there,” Connie huffed, Sasha had managed to convince him to give her a piggy back, he swayed under her weight as she scrambled and hooked her hands into the fabric of his shirt like an eagle. Connie would almost do anything for Sasha but I’d draw the line at a piggy back, with the amount of food she eats it’s a wonder she doesn’t weigh a ton, fair play to him though he’s sticking it out.

Standing in front of the house was nerve wracking, you could feel the vibrations of the music through the gravel, Chris Browns voice echoed through the open windows as everyone yelled the lyrics to Freaky Friday. People were already drunk or high and passed out on the front lawns and there were lights of all colours blaring out of windows, taking a deep breath I walked up to the large doors and knocked, obviously there was no answer.   
“I can’t believe you just knocked on the door of a party!” Ymir pissed herself laughing while Mikasa rolled her eyes, pursed her lips and pushed open the doors leading the group inside, a shockwave of music hit me dead in the face making me lose myself for a second. Girls were slut-dropping, Ymir was already blowing puffs of smoke she stole from a kid by a window. It was overwhelming. The music continued blaring.

Eren grinned, in his natural comfort zone he pushed his sleeves up and walking behind Mikasa, grabbing a red solo cup from a girl with auburn hair. Her mouth opened to protest but he downed the cherry-red drink, licking his stained lips before smirking at the girl and passing the empty cup back.   
“Hey!” She complained, Eren leaned in to whisper to the girl and her cheeks flushed, he winked.  
“Want a drink?” Eren questioned, shouting over the track that was playing,  
“Oh, no, thanks, I’ll get my own, I know where all the good shit is hiding.” I lied not knowing where the hell any of the liquid was, I didn’t want to get too sloshed too quickly.

Before I could blink Eren had disappeared, Mikasa had left to speak to someone and Connie, Sasha and Ymir had gone, leaving me stood in the entrance hall next to Kit and Xander who were talked with some random people they knew,   
“I’m gonna go get a drink!” I yelled to Xander, making my way through the crowds of people to the kitchen passing Eren who was downing a cup of god knows what with a group of people from high school he knew.

Clenching onto the bottle of jäger I’d managed to find I stood at one of the sideboards, unscrewing the cap and smelling the liquid to make sure it was jäger, I took a shot straight from the bottle, the kitchen was quieter, less crowded and I was glad for the breather.  
“You know that’s really unhygienic.” a smooth voice came from behind me, I knew that voice, rolling my eyes I turned round, Marco was stood with a smirk on his face, he was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that were slightly distressed, a white t-shirt and matching trainers with a what looked like a Rolex on his left wrist, the bad thing was he looked really good in this outfit which was probably worth like 6 times the amount of my car - bastard, I thought with a hazy smile.  
“Want some?” I offered not knowing what else to say, he took the bottle from me looking it over before speaking “straight jäger? If that’s what we’re starting on”, shrugging easily he took a big swig and passed me the bottle back,   
“Unhygienic,” I teased, he smirked and licked the jäger from his lips.  
“A couple of people are playing a game in the other room, I’m just about to head in to play, fancy joining me?” He asked motioning behind him, grimacing slightly at the sound of China shattering on the floor - oddly calm about the situation he yelled “watch it Mike! Fucks sake!”  
I bit back a laugh, “Yeah sure, I’ve gotta get a different drink first.” I started looking around for something other than jäger to drink, Marco walked over to a large cupboard and opened it revealing a stainless steel built in fridge crammed full of beers and cold frosted bottles, grabbing a few Desperados in both hands he walked back over to me, “three each for now, help yourself when you’re out.” he passed me my three, before motioning me to follow him to the other room.

“Marky!! Coming to play?” A muscular guy with short blonde hair boomed over the music,   
“Of course I am dickwad, it’s my party. I’m just stocking up and getting some more players.” Marco grinned cockily lifting his hand with the beers and motioning to me, and the other people he’d managed to convince to play, Eren being one of them.   
A few players seemed impressed I was playing and shared a secretive smirk.

“Sweet, right were playing truth or strip cause why the hell not. Rules are simple, you either answer a truth or you strip, choose a truth and don’t answer, the group chooses the item of clothing you lose.”  
We sat down on the plush carpet in a circle like we would as kids, an empty bottle was placed in the middle of the floor and everyone settled into their positions. I looked up at an old world-map poster on the wall and breathed deeply in an attempt to distract myself - brilliant. I’ve never been one to admire my own body, I mean I’m skinny as fuck compared to most of the other guys playing, so there’s not much to look at other a pathetic excuse for abs. Twisting the cap off my beer I downed it, well might as well get drunk now. Marco nodded, “good lad.” He grinned and passed me a bottle of Grey Goode Vodka, I downed a shot and coughed as it burnt my throat.

“Bert you start.” the blonde guy grinned at this lanky looking guy that was reaching for the bottle of vodka in my hand.   
“Haha, okay, Uhm....” he paused his eyes scanning the group. “Marco, as it’s your birthday, truth or strip?”  
Marco without a second thought stood up, pulling his shirt slowly off of his body and playing with it like he were in a strip show, teasing alll those who were watching and relishing in the attention he was gaining. He shrugged at the gagging noises from his mates and bundled his shirt up. His chiselers abs and defined chest causing an eruption of heckles, whistles and attention. He sat back down, taking a sip of his beer with a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips.  
“You could’ve taken off a shoe, would’ve still counted.” Bert raises a brow   
“Where’s the fun in that?” Marco laughed, taking a swig from the bottle of vodka. Thought that was unhygienic? I couldn’t help but laugh to myself.  
Marco spins the bottle, it lands on Marcos’s mate, an athletic kid called Dan, he chooses strip and sheds his t-shirt. Trying to make a play for the same attention Marco gained but failing. A few more people were spun onto and asked including one of Eren’s friends who answered truth, then I was selected, the room felt heavy and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on me,  
“Truth or strip?” The voice called   
“Uhh.....Truth..” fuck! I panicked, Dan, the kid who was the second to strip paused, smirking to himself he shrugged,  
“Are you gay?” The question flew across the room like a knife, I knew I was Bi but saying that out loud was hard, I worried of the consequences if I would answer but saying no wasn’t lying not really, ah fuck it   
“That’s such a crap question, might as well strip.” I tried to brush it off, reaching for my shoe,  
“Whoa whoa whoa, Are you avoiding a question? Marco you choose the item of clothing please.” the brunette guy instructed   
“Lose the shirt.” he shrugged with a toothy grin.  
Huffing slightly I pulled my shirt off bundling it up before I noticed Kit at my side, folding it neatly. I raise an eyebrow and laughed, she shrugged with a smile.  
“It’s gonna be a bitch to get the creases out.”

The game didn’t seem to last long as a lot of people seemed to either have too many secrets they didn’t want to share or the just loved themselves too much, Eren was near enough the first person out he was sat cupping his junk proudly whilst wearing only socks. The game was supposedly over once one person was naked but it seemed to continue with slurred questions.  
“Why didn’t you tale off your socks instead of your boxers you idiot.” I sighed, sometimes I really didn’t understand Eren.   
“Because I don’t like people seeing my feet!” He paused, “It’s just weird.”  
He complained like a whining child, I pinched my brow and laughed slightly, looking up there wasn’t really much else for people to take off, there were a few people still near enough clothed the rest were in there underwear, that was including Marco, he was sat there proud as punch drinking a beer only wearing expensive black Dolce and Gabbana boxer briefs. Most of the girls were fully clothed except a few who were sat in lacy underwear, trying to catch the attention of some of the circle. I didn’t realise until I looked up by chance that Marco was looking right at me with a smirk on his lips, shit was I staring at him, fuck I was staring at his underwear shit! He must think I was staring at his dick.. oh fuck.. I was starting to panic, he just chuckled to himself before standing up and sliding on his clothes,   
“This games dead, feel free to chill and drink just don’t puke, Im gonna sort out a blunt, so if you want some then stick around.” He announced to no one in particular before walking over to the tall skinny friend and the big blonde guy, this time there was a different blonde girl who stood next to the tall one and a few other well dressed people with them, that must be his personal friends.   
“Have you noticed that Levi from the pub is here?” Eren randomly asked, his words were starting to become slow and slurred.  
“What?”  
“Levi, you know Mr Ackerman’s nephew he works on the bar...hates when you spill a drink...” he elaborated a little, looking around I tried to spot who he was going on about, until I noticed that I was being slyly pointed at by Marcos group of friends. I felt uneasy.   
“Do you think there taking about me?” I asked Eren, not really paying attention to what he’d asked me.  
“Who Levi and that red head guy?”   
“No you idiot, Marco and his mates, the keep looking over this way and one of them pointed at me...”   
“Could be pointing at anyone Jean don’t worry ‘bout it.” He shrugged before hiccuping,  
“Yeah I guess, just goin to get another drink-“ I cut myself short, Eren had started humming a random song to himself. “I’ll be right back, don’t go missing.” I announced, on the way into the kitchen I walked past Marco and his group, heading straight for the fridge I grabbed another bottle of that god awful tequila beer, not wanting to have the hassle of finding another drink.  
“We gotta stop meeting in the kitchen like this, grab me one would ya,” his voice made me jump almost dropping the bottle on the floor.   
“Shit you scared me..” I breathed turning round to face the culprit, again it was Marco, passing him a bottle I awkwardly stood in front of him before he spoke again,   
“How you finding the area?” He casually asked whilst sipping on his beer, I was taken aback at his out of the blue question.  
“It’s alright yeah, I used to come here a lot, well not here but my gandparents house next door, used to play in the gardens during the summer.” I smiled remembering the memories, trying to think of whether I’d seen Marco all those years ago.  
“Ah you’re Rosie’s grandkid then?”   
“You know my nan? Rosealynn Beaumont?” I questioned,   
“Yeah of course, she used to send us Christmas cards ever year.” he smiled, the silence falling between us again, “Anyways I’m gonna go get that blunt sorted, catch you in a bit yeah?” He added before walking off, I was a little confused my nan never really spoke much about her neighbours, she tended to keep herself to herself unless the gardener was around then that was it, she wouldn’t leave him alone,

“Aye fuck-head there you are! You gotta come see this, Connie is fucked, like he’s off his tits stoned.” Ymir laughed as she wobbled over to me with her arm draped over Krista, Ymir looked worse for wear too but not in a drunk way, she was for sure high off something,   
“Hey Jean” Krista smiled her eyes rimmed with red,  
“Heya” I greeted back   
“Where’s Eren and Mikasa?” She asked looking around, she was definitely a hazy chill kind of smoker.  
“I think Eren is in one of the other rooms talking to that Armin guy from high school and to be honest I haven’t seen Mikasa since we got here, she’s probably talking some business to someone.” I laughed taking a sip of my drink, I was slowly starting to feel the effects of the alcohol,   
“Have you ever though that maybe Armin’s mom loves Armani Jeans so much she named her kid after them?” Krista laughed to herself, “I’m gonna call him Armani he’s gonna hate it. Oh! You guys should get together, Armani Jeans.” She smiled to herself,  
Ymir smiled in a hazy adoring way.  
“I saw you talking to Marco? What’s he like?” She questioned,  
“Yeah, he’s alright,” I replied casually, hoisting myself up on the soft white marble kitchen counter.  
“Jeanbo got an invite from Bodt himself.” Ymir interrupted,  
“Really? Marco rarely personally invites people, I mean it’s kinda a big deal.” she seemed surprised by my invite, i remembered a film my mom had forced me and Amber to watch, it almost seems like that film. What was it called? The Great Gatsby? Anyway, it was where people just turn up at the party and you’ve only got one guy that has been invited. I swirled the beer around in the bottle.  
“Am I the only one that’s been invited then?” I questioned   
“By Marco? Yeah I’d guess so, his close friends would have been told to come by him but other than that I think it’s just you.” she smiled, I raised a brow, part of me can’t help but think the invite was a pity call but then did I really mind? He’s pretty hot and he personally invited me... fuck it I’m gonna roll with that.   
“Jean! Where’d..... you go to?!” Eren slurred before burping, swaying across the room bumping into the breakfast stool and slumping himself over the marble countertop, Jeez he’s gotten bad since I left him, his appearance had gotten well past disheveled, in fact looking at him I think he’d put his T-shirt on backwards, what a twat.   
“Someone’s a bit smashed” Kit and Xander bounced over in time with the music, those two were like a dynamic duo, both completely different but the same person it’s weird.   
“So I hear that there is gonna be a blunt circle? Anyone gonna go sit and suck on Marcos joint.” Kit cackled, tears streaming down her face, she was hammered, I practically spat my drink all over the countertop and Eren who had decided to take a nap on the cold marble surface, everyone was practically hunched over in laughter,   
“I’m gonna have to go pee” I breathed wiping my eyes from spontaneous laughter tears.

The walk to the bathroom was eventful, I don’t know if I was swaying or if the musics base was messing my balance, I must have walked in on like 2 pairs of people at it like rabbits before I remembered where the main bathroom was, once in I locked the door and leant over the white marble sink, this house has way too much marble it was making me feel nauseous. I splashed my face with cold water and stood up straight taking a deep breath. After using the toilet and washing my hands I attempted to fix the birds nest of a hairstyle that was going on, fuck it, I can’t be bothered. 

That seemed to be my motto tonight, after meeting back up with everyone I had managed to be convinced (not much convincing needed mind you) to do 2 shots of jäger, and to smoke a blunt with Marco and his posse and a few other people who had gathered in a tiny room, now I’ve never smoked in my life and to say I choked would be an understatement, I felt like I was going to throw up right on the freshly vacuumed carpet, fuck.   
That’s when a bottle was placed in the middle of the circle, I watched it spin each time missing me, then it was Marcos turn, he span the bottle his movements quick, my eyes, although blurry, were fixed on the neck of the bottle waiting for who it would land in next, then my heart sank, Eren. And that same, very drunk Eren with hungry eyes leaned in and they both kissed. My jaw clenched with every whistle and howl that was made, That bastard.


	8. Catnip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while hasn’t it?  
> This hasn’t been completely edited, but enjoy!

There comes a time at night where everything becomes quiet - usually at night when the whole house is asleep with quiet snoring and then it’s silent.  
The peaceful hour.  
But right now, I feel anything but peaceful.   
Eren was still hovering over the middle of the circle, all the whooping and cheering fell to static and I couldn’t take my eyes off their lips interlocked. Marco was smirking, his cocky smirk without a care in the world. It felt like it had lasted ages but eventually they broke apart and that’s when I realised I’d been gripping my beer so tight that I almost broke the glass. Eren was pissed drunk, too much so to even realise what he’d done. He’d regret it in the morning with sunglasses and a hangover.   
It was my turn. The static had edged away to bring back the loud bass echoing through the room, it felt as though I’d been underwater and just emerged. I was dazed and confused.

“Oi! Horse face! You’re up. Spin the god damn bottle.” A girl with fire red hair slurred. She was nestled in the lap of an equally hammered guy.

I flicked the bottle, not caring where it landed, but then it did. My fucking luck.  
Annie. The girl who has hated me since we were kids, I’m pretty sure she hates Marco too. To be honest I think all his friends would leave him for dead if they could.   
I leaned over. Kissed her sour, reluctant lips and stood up to leave. I couldn’t deal with it anymore.   
The game had pretty much broken after Eren and Marcos kiss anyway. As I stood up, Marco disappeared, anger boiled inside me like a kettle, I didn’t understand why I was so irritated by it, it’s not like I was dating Marco, I mean for fucks sake I didn’t even know if he liked me, or whether he was actually into guys, a drunken kiss can’t really explain things like that, I had to get some air. 

I perched myself on some steps by the pool that was steaming in the brisk end of summer air, leaves were rustled by the wind and a few had already started to fall and were floating on the top of the water, the music from inside was muffled, and hardly anyone was outside due to the party still raving on back in the house, it was peaceful out here until the doors opened letting the sound escape like an explosion in the wind,   
“Jeanbo!” A voice slurred behind me, I huffed what does he want? I refused to turn around instead I continued to watch the leaves bobbing around on the water,  
“Jean?! What’s up buddy?” the voice asked again this time more concerned, a weight bumped my back which caused me to stand up spinning quickly to face the person,   
“What do you want Eren?” I asked bluntly, he looked at me with a confused gaze, his eyes were stained with red,  
“I saw you leave, so I thought that I’d come and check on you.” he hiccuped, his words were slow like he was trying hard not to sound drunk,   
“Just don’t. Okay?” I snapped back,   
“What’s happed?” The concern growing more and more on his face.  
“You know, you’re a fucking twat, right Eren?”   
“Whoa whoa whoa, what the fuck have I done?” He raised his hands, going into self defence mode.  
“You kissed him that’s what.”   
“Jean it was a fucking game!”  
“You know I like him.” I fought hard not to raise my voice, that’s the last thing I want is for someone to hear, I gritted my teeth.   
“You’ve known him for like 5 minuets, and your already fantasising over him, get a grip Jean!.... He wasn’t even that good anyway.” he counterd stepping towards me, getting dangerously close to the pool,   
“Fuck you.” I pushed him back, Eren being Eren turned the situation into a fight, he swung his arms for me and in a haze half the party was outside watching, alcohol buzzing through us both, numbing the pain that is yet to come, and then we fell in the pool, my body went into shock.

“EREN WHAT THE FUCK!” Adrenalin still pumping through me, everyone seemed to take this as an invite to jump in, me on the other hand I was clawing at the edge like a drowned cat, praying that my phone was still working. After fighting with my waterlogged jeans I retrieved the phone, thank fuck these new iPhones are slightly waterproof I breathed, my dad would’ve killed me if I destroyed another one in the space of 3 months. Erens on the other hand was fucked, it was lay face down on the tiles lining the outside of the pool, the screen completely shattered and the case had a chunk missing from the plastic bumper, he must have threw his phone to one side before hitting me. What an idiot. 

“You good? I saw your bitch fight with your mate.” a voice spoke from behind me, turning around I noticed a small tanned girl with longish dark brown hair with slashed across her forehead in a fringe. she nudged me with a bottle that she was holding, taking the bottle I took a huge gulp, she sat down next to me without invitation, it was oddly reassuring.  
“Yeah, thanks he’s just drunk that’s all.” I half smiled as I watched Eren mount a pink flamingo pool float,   
“Ah most people are.” she shrugged, standing back on her feet.   
“Loosen up, take a pill or two. You’ll be fine!” She yelled before cannon balling into the pool, has everyone gone mad?

My feet were squelching across the floors as I stumbled through the house, my clothes almost pissing with water leaving a trail behind me, I needed a towel, I too was messed up the alcohol had taken its toll on me and I was wandering through the Bodt’s house like I was Goldilocks. I found myself stood in front of a door I lingered on the handle my grip tightening before slowly opening it, the room was dark, the light from the corridor casting shadows of the furniture, no one was in there. It smelt faintly of aftershave in which I had smelt before. A kind of warm woody smell with a hint of mint, expensive and masculine. Wandering in I turned to close the door slightly before continuing to explore, that only made the room darker. Dragging my hands over the crisp white sheets of what felt like the bed made it clear where I was, this was Marco’s room.   
It felt wrong being in here but at the same time curiosity got the better of me, I wasn’t one for snooping but to say I didn’t look around was a lie, the heat in the room almost making me forget that i was still soaking from the pool, standing in front of the large window I watched the mayhem that had spewed into the patio and pool area. 

“What are you doing in here?” A stern deep voice from behind startled me, spinning round quickly I tried to get a look at the person, the shadows playing games with my vision,   
“I...uh...was looking for a towel or something to dry off..?” I stuttered, the shaded figure was a guy, quite tall and of a lean but strong build, his facial features still hidden by the dark as he approached me,  
“So you started the pool party then?” He quizzed avoiding the moon light that was flooding in from the bright window I was froze by, my brows furrowing in an attempt to make out the oddly familiar voice, whoever he was he’s playing a game, the question is do I play along or do I leave?

He circled round the room like a bandit in the night, my eyes following his every move until he was behind me once again this time I could almost feel his breath on my neck, the light framing his back causing a shadow of his body to cast on the floor next to mine, I couldn’t breathe like the air had been stolen right out of my lungs, my brain calling out for me to leave, but my body willing me to turn around,  
“So are you going to tell me the real reason your in here?” He breathed down my spine, I swallowed hard, my heart was racing, his words were like piping hot chocolate, burning but you just seem to crave more,  
“I...I just needed a towel” I repeated my breath hitching slightly mid sentence,   
“And you thought that there would be one in here?” He purred, his head was right by my left ear, and I could feel my head slightly rolling to the right my eyes closing slightly, the room was getting hot, like there was too much tension building and all from what, talking about a towel? I knew at this point the person behind me was Marco, it was obvious, the way he snaked round the room in the dark not knocking a thing over and the smell of his aftershave, it matched the rooms smell too well not to be him. I should be mad but I couldn’t, not with him teasing me.  
“You not enjoying your party?” I asked, I was still slightly angry about earlier but I decided I might as well play along, giving in to the alcohol taking over my confidence once more, I could feel him smirk as he exhaled a short breath from his nose,  
“No, I’m bored of all the childish games.” his voice became distant like he had moved from behind me, opening my eyes I scanned the room, a clap had turned a light on in what I remember to be his wardrobe, edging my way closer, there was at least millions of pounds worth of clothes in here, he had disappeared, I felt almost overwhelmed by the multitude of clothing and the fact that he has a whole room for it was just crazy,   
“Here.” He re-appeared from a small corridor, throwing me a towel, this room was bigger then I first anticipated,   
“Thanks.” I murmured, starting to pat myself dry,   
“Next time, take off your clothes before jumping in the pool.” he smirked before clapping again for the lights to turn off sliding past me in the doorway, what a fucking posh twat.   
I awkwardly stood watching him whilst I was drying my hair, the lights in the room had been turned on, Marco was currently stretching up to get something from the top of the built in shelving unit, his t-shirt riding up slightly showing the smallest amount of skin and the muscles in his arm that straining from being over stretched,   
“Like what you see or something?” He quizzed not turning around, instead continuing what he was doing,   
“How do you know I’m looking at you?” I scoffed back, cocky bastard,   
“I can see you in the mirror. Your eyes are on the floor right now.” he span round with a small battered tin in his hand, smirking, he made his way to his bed and sat down, opening the the tin he motioned with his finger to go to him,   
“What’s that?” I questioned as I drifted over to his side, he held out his hand in it was what looked like two tiny rocks of salt,  
“It’s called Cat-Nip, One for me and one for you.” was all he said, his eyes fixed on mine,   
“Cat nip? Like the shit you give to cats to get them high?” I raised a brow,   
“Kind of, but this not for cats, It’s up to you though.” he added, his hand still outstretched to me, would it be stupid of me to take it? He’s going to take it as well so it can’t be that bad right?   
“What does it do?”   
“It makes your imagination run wild, whatever your feeling now it maximises it.” the corners of his lips curling into a mischievous grin,  
“And your going to take it too?” I double checked, taking the small rock from his hand,   
“Of course.” his grin widening, “just try not to think about me, might be too much for your imagination to handle.” He winked, placing the rock on his tongue, hesitantly I followed, the taste was sweet not like salt as I first thought, the substance dissolved quickly and after a while was completely gone, looking up at Marco I watched him lay back onto the sheets resting his head in the plush pillows,   
“What now?” I asked confused, was something supposed to happen?   
“Now? We wait.”   
“What about the party?”   
“Ah they won’t even notice we’ve gone.” he closed his eyes. 

I found myself laying on his bed, laughing myself to a stitch, whatever that ‘Cat nip’ rock was it had turned me into a ball of weird emotions, I felt lifted like I could do anything, like nothing was holding me back, but weirdly in control, like I still had a level head. It felt like a mixture of my eyes motion blurring and laughter. Marco was lay next to me his arms outstretched to the sides one of which was under my head , he was laughing too,   
“Feeling good?” he grinned rolling on his side, before rolling onto the floor with a thud. And then laughter - a lot of laughter.  
“Oh my god.” I spluttered, clutching my chest, “are,” I paused to laugh, rolling to the edge of the bed to look down with heavy eyes. “Pfft,” I snorted, “are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I feel like I could fly.” He smirked with glazed eyes,  
I snorted again, my head lolling to the side to look at him, our eyes locked the laughter drifting into a quiet tension once more, his pupils were huge, hiding the deep brown in his eyes, his hair was falling into his eyes rather than being neatly pushed up and out the way, his lips slightly parted, we stayed like that for a while, studying each other’s faces until there was a knock at the door, that startled him causing him to jump up from his place on the floor with a stumble.  
“Maaarkyyypooo? You in there?” A voice I recognised called before the door opened allowing the music to drown in,   
“Yeah, what do you want?” He responded,   
“Can I not come see where my cousin has disappeared to at his party?, oh sorry are you courting?” The voice laughed as they came into the room,   
“Fuck off Lillie, I was just showing Jean Cat Nip.” He winked at me,   
“I thought that wasn’t dealt anymore?” She bounced over and flopping onto the bed, holding out her hand, Marco took another small rock from the tin and placed it in her hand,   
“It wasn’t, it’s a new formula,“  
“Hey I know you, you’re that kid from the pool earlier, Marco here dry you off?” She laughed again before placing the rock into her mouth,   
“This is Lillie, my younger, more obnoxious cousin.” Marco introduced before placing the tin back safely on the shelf,   
“Favourite cousin.” she added   
“Only cousin, so unfortunately I suppose that statements true.”  
She shrugged and lay back.  
“Im Jean, Marcos neighbour.” I grinned hazily,   
“More like fuckbuddy knowing my cousin.” She laughed, lying back on the bed.  
“Lillie shut it.”

——

My eyes stung, the bright light seeping through the open curtains and shining directly onto the stark white bed sheets. This wasn’t my bedroom. I shot up my head filling with a shooting pain, “ah” I pinched my brow, my eyes scanning the room, realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes I lifted the sheets, slowly peaking and letting out a sigh of relief, I still had my underwear on, however the rest of me was uncovered, exposed. How the fuck did I end up in his bed,   
“morning” a husky voice called, Marco was leaning on the frame of the wardrobes doorway in just a towel with another drying his hair, I swallowed hard, my mouth open slightly as if to say something but nothing came out,   
“You passed out, so I put you to bed”  
“I passed out?”   
“Yeah, just after you went for another dip in the pool, I think one of your mates is still asleep on the pool float” he grinned as he looked out of the large window,  
“Ah shit, I don’t remember anything” I covered my eyes with my hand,   
“Nothing.. nothing happened did it?” I added cautiously, trying hard to avoid his eyes,  
“No, but I did sleep in the same bed” he replied strutting into the wardrobe before shedding his towel, there was a mirror that from where I was sat was showing a little more of Marco than I was prepared to see, not that I was complaining he has a really nice ass, he must do like a thousand squats a day, cause he looked like one of those Greek god statues, I could feel my face becoming hot, tearing my eyes away before I caught sight of any more I searched for my clothes,   
“If your looking for your clothes I sent for them to be washed early this morning, they were damp and smelt like chlorine” he reappeared In the doorway in a pair of expensive jeans and a snug fitted t-shirt, man what is it with this guy, I hardly know him but I have this fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach at the sight of him.   
“What am I gonna wear?” I quizzed him   
“They should be done soon, I’ll call down and ask” he responded casually picking up a small remote pushing a button before setting it back down in its housing on the wall, moments later there was a knock on the door,   
“Good morning Mr Bodt, the clothes you asked to be washed have been cleaned, folded and ironed I brought them up for you” the lady at the door smiled, as she lay them on the bottom of the bed   
“Good morning” she smiled up at me before walking into Marcos wardrobe and grabbing the towels that he had moments ago discarded,   
“Should I prepare you and your guest breakfast? She asked again stopping by the door for the answer   
“Just something small, Thankyou Francesca”   
“You also still have many guests that need tending to, I believe one boy is floating around on the pool” She added before exiting the room closing the door softly behind her, I sat there dumbfounded maids that basically do anything he asks,   
“That’ll be your mate, get changed better go fish him out of the pool before he drowns” Marco sighs throwing on some casual looking pristine back black vans,so not everything he owns is a million pounds then. After I was dressed I looked for my phone which had been placed on the side table next to me, shit 20 notifications, most of wich were messages or missed calls brilliant, I’ll get to answering them later, but first shoving my feet into my trainers not bothering to tie the laces I stood up,   
“Right lets go get him” I sighed walking to the door.

There was people still asleep on the plush sofas who were being shooed out by the maids that were cleaning the house, walking out the patio doors to the pool area, there were plastic cups and bottles everywhere,   
“Ciao” a voiced called from a sun lounger, there was a girl who looked oddly familiar, I remember her sitting next to me after the pool fight and oh shit, she was taking drugs with us, no wonder I feel rough as fuck  
“Ciao Lillie, I thought you went home” Marco called back   
“Nah I slept in a guest room and came down this morning for a cup of tea and ended up watching this silly bastard trying to get off the pool float” she laughed “Your doing great” she added throwing a thumbs up at him still trying to paddle his way to the side, Eren however looked grim, like he looked ill. 

“Eren you alright mate?” I yelled, he was holding onto the neck of the pink flamingo pool float for dear life  
“I feel sick” he shouts, wobbling on the float, his face shrivels in a discomfort  
“Don’t you dare throw up in my pool!” Marco yells back at him, frantically trying to catch the flamingos head with the net,  
”grab the net you idiot!” Too late Eren spewed all over the pool float and into the water  
“That’s disgusting” Marco sighed pinching his brow, passing me the net   
“You can get him out” he grumbled walking off, leaving me and his cousin playing hook a duck with Eren.   
eventually we managed to drag him out of the pool and surprisingly there was no sick anywhere on him, but he stank like alcohol and cigarettes, Eren has a really bad habit of smoking when he’s drunk.   
“Uh thanks for the party invite, and for letting us stay were goanna head off now” I smiled as we approached Marco who was sat in the kitchen eating some cereal, Lillie sat next to him stealing his bowl and spoon,   
“Oi, cazzo culo grasso” he yelled at her before spinning to look at me and eren “Huh oh, yeah no problems” he stood up walking us to the doors   
“So uh, see you later” I smiled adjusting Eren who was leaning on my shoulders,   
“If you want” he laughed before speaking again “see you, Jean” he grinned before watching me stumble down the driveway dragging Eren beside me, how the fuck am I gonna explain this to my mom, I sighed returning her calls and preparing her for Erens hungover state, his mom is gonna be pissed when she sees him.


End file.
